


Let His Fingers Do the Walking

by Niteshayde (wrenwyn)



Series: The Life and Times of a Super Hero in Post Wall Dublin [1]
Category: Dani O'Malley Series, Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning, Iced
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenwyn/pseuds/Niteshayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani O'Malley just wants to dance with her friend Mac.  Too bad Ryodan has different plans for her.  Will spoil everything from Fever to Iced.  Please read responsibly.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let His Fingers Do the Walking

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and intellectual properties belong to Karen Marie Moning. I claim nothing for myself. I love them. I just want to play in the sandbox with them.
> 
> Special thanks to my good friend and beta reader, Firesign10. Her input was invaluable. Check out her works. She's kick ass, too, just like Dani.

Mac and me, we’re cutting a swath through Dublin so wide that Inspector Jayne and his men can’t keep up with us. “Leave some for the rest of us, Dani,” he says with a grin. “It’ll take all night to clear these corpses away.” He’s bitching but it’s all in good fun, cause what we kill he won’t have to. Jayne used to try to take care of me, tried to be fatherly and bring me home to his family. I resisted; felt like a cage. Now he’s backed off; he’s happy to let Ryo take over the duty of my well-being. Gah! I say, ‘whatever’. I need no taking care of. I’m fecking almost seventeen and three quarters. I’m practically a grown-up. 

I swing my sword and Mac plunges her spear, and we battle back to back. My ultra-favourite thing to do on this earth is killing fecking Unseelie. Only dead Fae are good Fae. We work together, and I’ve never felt more alive. Ryodan’s taught me some fighting combos that set up kills faster and more efficient than I could have managed before. He once told me after a particularly awesome fight that I was radiant. My fecking head almost exploded I was so embarrassed, so I played it off like it meant nothing to me, but I play that moment over in my head a lot. I think of it now and wonder if he’d be proud, were he here. 

Swing, plunge and more die. “Back to hell, you fecking feckers!” I shout. “All of you, back to hell!” My leather coat flies out behind me, as Mac and I circle around, taking on those stupid enough to go against two sidhe seers and their weapons of mega-death. Its hours before we’re through. 

Since we’re super heroes fighting doesn’t tire us out but soups us up. Mac and I leave Jayne to finish the cleanup of dead bodies, and after freshening up at B, B & B, we head to Chester’s. Since I’ve been living there it’s become home. A fecked up home where I hate the patrons so badly I want to kill them, but any home is better than none. Ryodan keeps one of the upper sub-clubs for his men, but I take it over tonight. There’s a dance floor and a bar. This club is kink free so the Seelie and Unseelie alike steer clear. Of course, when I’m here they would anyway. They hate Mac and me as much as we hate them. 

We sit at the bar. The bartender keeps the drinks flowing. He’s a good enough joe, but he don’t say much. Or anything, actually. He’s always got a smile for me, though, so I think he’s alright. Mac prefers whiskey and she can handle it, too. I’m drinking “water” cause I’m still “under age”. I say in post wall Dublin, who the feck cares what I drink. Guess the answer to that would be Ryodan. 

I try to remind myself that I hate Ryodan. He’s been a thorn in my side for a long while now. But truth? I don’t feel that way any longer. Something’s going on with me that I don’t completely understand. I’ve gone from hating him, to being buds with him – of a sort. Don’t like being on such a tight leash, but he keeps me busy, training me or having Lor do it, and I’m learning. I love to learn; can’t know too much. All info, good. 

But lately, lately it’s different. My heart pounds in my chest when I see him, and my stomach does this stupid, flippy thing. Maybe that’s what they call butterflies. I have a hard time meeting his eyes sometimes, but I’m sorry when I’m not near him. I don’t want to look to closely at what’s going on with me, cause I might start to believe I love him, but then I’d be so disgusted with myself, that I’ve become just one of millions of women he’s fucked, and I’d have to throw myself on my own sword. I could ask Mac. I’m just too embarrassed to admit that I’ve got feelings for him. Gah! I deny it all. Even to myself. I’m the mega, though I don’t mention that to people any longer, and I can do anything. Which Includes forgetting about this!

The music is pounding through the club but it’s been no temptation to leave my bar stool until “Porn Star Dancing” comes on. It’s got a driving beat, and I get up to dance, with Mac right behind me. It’s one of those songs that makes me think of sex. You gotta lead with your hips when you dance to it. It feels good to let loose, especially since I’ve got Mac by my side. She dances way smoother than I can, but she’s had sex, so I’m thinking she more expert with her hips than I. She’s too good for me, but she loves me anyway. She’s my big sis, self appointed perhaps, but the love is true, and we look out for each other. If I can be one tenth as good a person as she, I’ll be a lucky woman, when I’m fully grown... in a few months. I’m so grateful to have her back in my life, I could damn near cry. If I did that sort of thing, which I don’t. 

The song moves on to “Up All Night” by Hinder, not that sissy version by that boy band. The rhythm is throbbing. The energy we're emitting is attracting attention, and I see Lor sauntering over. I high five him as he walks passed me. I love Lor. He’s the guy I go to when I want to know something that I’m too mortified to be asking anyone else. Like how long do erections last, if they don’t get used? He turned purple when I inquired, but he answered me. Said he didn’t know cause his erections are never wasted. I belly laughed at his answer. Don’t get to do that to often any more. He is the shit, though. I get no judgments from him, and I’ve grown to rely on him, in a piece of shit world where I’ve been taught not to rely on anyone. I can list the people I count on with one hand, and he’s one of them. 

He sits close to us at the bar and orders a drink, I guess. I’ve stopped paying attention to him. Mac nods at him, but she can't stand him. I snicker. It takes a while to warm up to Lor, true enough. Lor’s a simple dude. If you’ve got boobs, he's so distracted by them, he acts like a jackass. It’s all sex, all the time with him, except with me. I think testosterone floods his brain, and he can’t think. Or he can only think with his dick, not sure. I’ll have to ask him. Since I was still a kid when we met, he actually got to know me, as a person and not a breast; the bod thing didn't get in the way. Its novel for him, I’m sure cause I think I’m his only female friend. He doesn’t want me like that. Right now, I feel like Chester’s is heaven, cause I’m surrounded by my two best buds.

I gyrate and bounce my way from song to song. “Pussy Liquor” is playing. Love this song. Mac loves this song. Rob Zombie knows how to throw down! Hands in my hair, I let loose my thoughts, good and bad, and close my eyes. The music, the beat takes me, surrounds me. I hula my hips round, stretching my arms over my head, never letting go of the rhythm that seizes me, drawing me away. Dancing actually helps to ease my continuously sore muscles. I should do it more often. 

I find something cathartic in the music. It shuts down that inner voice, which torments me with insecurity, trying to kill me with doubts, and gets the heave –ho and a happy feck off. Music takes me to a place where I sail fast and yar. Post wall Dublin is our reality, but music allows us to forget if we let it. I let it now. I cut loose, as the music dictates, unaware of any tension which might be building around me.

Lor's watching us the whole time, and I think he's just keeping me safe since my sword is tucked away in Ryodan's office. Can't dance with a four foot sword hanging at your back. Looks stupid. And since I’m nearly defenseless here without it, I know he’s got my back. 

At the next song change I open my eyes, and see Ryodan up on the landing looking down at the sub-clubs; master of all he surveys. My heart stops beating for a second and then slams in my chest, which has nothing to do with dancing. He’s beautiful. He’s got a body that women stare at, and who can blame them. Well, me but let’s not get into that. His hair is slicked back from his face, and he’s got eyes that see more than I want him to. His hands are so sexy that I’ve imagined him running them along my body. Gah! I’ve got to shut down my stupid mind and just dance. I’m staring up at him when he looks directly at me. I quickly look away. Gah! I close my eyes and go back to erasing my mind with the rhythm. I don't want to be caught peeking; I don’t want to be called away; and I don't want to stop dancing! 

I swing my head in slow circles and my hips follow, hair falling into my face. I feel a physical, and emotional charge from the music. Whether it’s the dancing itself or the healing properties of the pulsing rhythms that I respond to, I begin to feel differently. The vibrations I feel through my body when I’m super excited have charged, without my engaging them. I feel... sexy. They ripple through me and settle low in my belly. I become aware of someone near me at the same time I get bumped into. I open my eyes, wiping my hair away so I can see who it is. It's Ryodan. He’s walking between Mac and me but pauses directly in front of me, pointedly meeting my gaze. His is intense; almost angry but I’ve seen him way more pissed off than this. Still, I wonder what’s up.

He turns, and walks directly over to Lor. Something must be going down for Ryodan to leave his office at this time of the day. I look at Lor and see he’s looking at me. I haven’t seen that expression directed at me ever. I raise an eyebrow at him. It gives me a shiver, but I don’t think about it again cause Ryo is directly in front of Lor now, and the rest just happens so fast I can’t process it. 

I’m about to take a step in their direction, to find out what’s going on, and do they need my help, but instinctually stop. Lor turns from me, and looks up at Ryodan. He smiles in a way that sets me on edge, don’t know why, and starts to rise. Before he moves two inches, Ryodan reaches back, and punches Lor squarely in the face, slamming him with such force Lor flies head over tail up and over the back of the bar. The bartender ducks as glass shatters, and liquor sprays everywhere. 

"Feck!" I say. Mac and I are staring at them. I worry about Lor but damn, Ryodan can be impressive when he’s of a mind to be. Lor is a big dude, equal in size to Ryo and that blow made him rocket right outta his seat. I look at Mac and she looks at me, then we look back at Ryodan.

"What the..." I start to shout, but I don't get it out because Ryo turns back around. He levels a look at me that frankly would make me run in the other direction, if I weren’t as kick ass as I am. Without missing a beat, he strides forward, bends tucking his shoulder against my waist and throws me over his shoulder, continuing his long strides out of the sub-club. I half expect Mac to stop him, but even she gives way.

"Ah, Boss?" 

"Shut up." He's so quiet I think I must have imagined he spoke, except I feel the vibration of his voice under my body.

"What the fuck, dude?! Put me down,” I hiss. “Everybody's watching. What the hell’s the matter with you? Why the hell did you punch Lor?” I start to struggle, but he's got me firm, and I doubt he's gonna let go until he wants to. He's holding me with one arm, and as I take in my current situation, I realize that he's holding me around just one thigh; high on my right thigh, as high as you can go. 

I grab on to his waist and hold on. I’m shaking no small amount and it ain’t from vibrating. "Ah, Ryodan?" His hand is between my legs, and his index finger is moving back and forth, so minutely that I'm pretty sure no one would notice but me. And dude, I’m noticing. I've got tight leggings on and he's right there. "Boss!" I try to worm away from his fingers but it's not happening. His arm feels like steel, and there’s no way I’m breaking free. His finger rubs up and down, back and forth, over and over, until it's about all I can focus on. My brain doesn’t make sense of the why because it’s too focused on the what. What he’s doing and what he’s causing to happen within me. 

This has been the longest walk back to his office I've ever had to endure, and there have been some long walks of shame in the last few years. And let’s be clear. Ryo is strolling, like he’s got all day. He’s taking his fecking time. I’ve got my ass in the air for all to see and he’s enjoying an afternoon constitutional, with his hand between my legs! So what if my heart is flying wildly in my chest or that my breathing is growing more ragged with every step he takes. So what if I’m near him, and he’s holding me. Just. So. What!

We’re passing a rock and roll sub-club when Theory of a Deadman’s “Bad Girlfriend” starts. I’ve heard it before but never really paid much attention to the words. “She likes to shake her ass…” “…she’s naughty til the end”. Ryodan pauses, listening to it for a beat or two. He throws back his head and roars with laughter. “Sound familiar, Dani,” he asks, softly, only for me to hear. Soft spoken Ryodan equals dangerous Ryodan. He turns his head, and bites my hip.

"Ryodan." I don’t know why I say his name. I just need to. He’s a stranger to me right now, and I don’t like it. He’s never touched me in a sexual way, ever, even those times we were alone, and there was opportunity. I understand our boundaries and thought he did, too. Embarrassed and sexually excited at the same time, are confusing states to find yourself. And knowing how my feelings for him have been evolving makes it even worse.

My heart is pounding so hard, it's roaring in my ears, drowning out the music. I should be worrying about Lor, or concerned about Mac, but I don't spare them a second thought. I'm consumed with sensation as Ryo's fingers move over me, skimming my sex and how he shouldn’t be, but it’s feeling so good that I’m starting to not want him to stop.

Up the stairs, around the corner, and down the hall, til we're in his office. His fingers never stop the whole time. He slams his fist against the panel that opens the door so loud I think the entire club hears it. He takes a few steps and stops and the panel slides closed. I think he's going to fling me on his desk, which I would hate because he’s fucked so many women on it, but he doesn't. He stands in the middle of his office, keeping me pinned on his shoulder, his fingers working back and forth across my vulva.

"Ryodan, what are you doing?" We’re alone now. I want answers. My voice sounds odd to me, breathy and hollow and not at all like myself.

“If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right,” he teases and begins to use all of his fingers, moving over my sex, in that rhythm of his. I audibly suck my breath in sharply. 

“That must be better,” he says. He grips my left thigh, supporting it so I won't fall and moves it wider from my right, granting him further access to me. I’m open and exposed to his ministrations. My heart is pounding so hard he must hear it, and my mouth is dry. I lick my lips but it doesn't help. I dry swallow. I’ve got a death grip on his waist until I’m sure my knuckles are white, but I’m not looking ‘cause I’ve got my face buried in his back. Gah, he smells good. I get this sudden urge to lick his skin and learn how he tastes. I want to bite him. But this is Ryodan! I gotta get outta here! A groan slips out from my throat. I cover my face with my hands. Mortification is gonna be my death.

Ryodan turns his head, and bites my hip, his fingers not missing a beat. He nuzzles it with his face, and bites me again. I would have never thought that being bitten would make me hot, but it does. I flash with fire in my gut, and it spirals down to where his fingers are playing. My breath is coming in short pants. Blood is rushing to my head, and it’s not only because I’m upside down. 

“Dani, Dani, Dani,” he utters softly. My name feels like a caress, the way he’s saying it, “you signed a contract, in blood, granting me exclusive rights. You’re mine. I’m averse to you writhing about in front of all and sundry. You even attracted Lor’s attention. I know a screw driven into a wall makes Lor’s dick hard, but he’s looked upon you as a sister, until tonight. His intentions weren’t as pure as you gave him credit for, my Dani.”

“Why would you even think that?” I croak out. I can barely form thoughts, let alone voice them. “He doesn’t feel that way about me. Must have been Mac he was after.” 

“No,” he said. “T’was you. He smelled your excitement from across the club. I could smell you from here, he of course could smell you from a few sub clubs away,” he explained. His fingers changed rhythm, moving over me with more pressure than before, using the tips of his fingers to brush over me, one finger after another. I start to pant, much to my dismay, and I can’t help rocking against his fingers. Oh, Gah! Ryodan is going to make me come. 

“If you want to let off this type of energy, I’m here. You can blow off steam with me.” His voice is deeper than before. Is he breathing harder? It would be nice to know that touching me is affecting him as much as being touched by him is affecting me.

“I was dancing, Ryo… just… dancing,” I moan it out and wriggle my hips in a circle. I’m wet, I can feel it. I’m sure he can tell too. I’m beyond the embarrassment I felt; my arousal killed it. I’ll be humiliated later. Right now I just want to stay where I am. I grab Ryodan’s shirt and rub my face along his back. Slowly, I pull it out of his pants. Fistful after fistful, I tug until it comes free and I’ve got access to his warm, bare skin. I pull it higher until it’s tucked under my chin, and I can run my hands along the width of his bare back. I kiss his skin, lick him everywhere I can reach. 

Ryodan changes rhythm again, moving a bit faster now. “Oh!” I bite my lip and let out a grown. “Ah, Ry…” I pause, trying to think. I really just want to feel. “Ryodan, I did nothing wrong. I was dancing with Mac!” I gush out. Talking fast is the only way I’ll convey my thoughts to him; to spit them out before my brain turns completely to mush. “You’ve got to put me down.” Yeah, right. I’m ripping off his shirt. I’m not letting him put me down.

“I don’t really believe you want me to let you go, Dani, but I refuse, if it makes you feel better. I won’t let you down until you come for me. You’re mine and once you understand that we’ll both feel better.”

“Why would that make me feel better?” I gasp out. His fingers are driving me crazy, up and down, back and forth. His other hand, supporting my left leg, is squeezing my inner thigh.

“You became aware of me months ago, Dani. Your feelings underwent such a drastic change you stopped looking me in the eye for any longer than you had to. You pull away when I’m near. Not so at the moment though, hmm.” Ryodan asks a question without the inflection of an interrogatory. You get used to it.

“I can smell your desire. You can’t hide that from me, though you think you can. You’ve been dancing around me ever since. Any time there’s a moment when things grow even potentially heated, or I look at you in a certain way, you run fast away and usually to Lor. You feel safe with him, I know. You trust him entirely too much, but you also trust me to deal with him if he does touch you. If he so much as brushed a finger over your cheek with intent to have you, I would kill him. Repeatedly. I’ve given you as much time and freedom as I can for you to work out your feelings for me, but tonight I reached my limit.” He kisses my hip, nips me and pulls at my leggings with his teeth. 

I spread my legs wider. I’m wet, so wet I feel like it’s running down my thighs. I’m thrusting against his fingers. I never knew I could feel this way; that Ryodan could make me feel this way. The pounding of my heart is echoed in my groin, throbbing steadily in rhythm with his dexterous fingers. I’ve been turned on before but never with another person in the room. I wonder if he knows this is the first time I’ve been touched this way. I would have never thought it would be Ryodan I would allow to touch me. Because I know, deep in my heart, if I struggled it wouldn’t be in vain. He would let me go and allow me to run, if I needed to. Right now, I only needed him.

“Ryodan!” I pant. He’s changed the tempo of his fingers, and my sex pulses stronger. His fingers are rubbing in circles now over my sensitive tissue. I want to be touching more of him. I kiss his bare back, sucking his skin into my mouth, hmm, salty. He tastes good on my tongue. I suck a bit harder, and give him a hickey. I bite him, too. Nip him with my teeth. I might not have fangs, but he’ll get the point. I thrust my hands down the back of his pants and rub his ass, or at least as much as I can reach. His skin is so smooth. He’s almost buttery. Makes me curious about the parts I can’t reach and maybe actually covering him in butter and licking it off.

He groans. Good, at least I'm not the only one affected. I feel happy that he’s right there with me. 

“Ryodan!” The pressure is building. I’ve been climbing higher, steadily, and I don’t think it’s going to be long now. I pull my hands out of his pants, and wrap my arms around his waist, gripping him tightly. I’m super strong, but I can’t seem to hold him close enough. The burn starts, deep in my belly. I feel myself opening to him and my moans are nearly constant. 

“Dani.” He lets go of the leg he’s supporting and pulls the top of my leggings down my hip and off my ass. In the position we’re in, they don’t go down very far but it’s enough. I can feel his tongue on my exposed skin and he bites me. What’s it going to be like if I can see what he’s doing to me as well as feel? 

“Come, Dani. Come for me.” His voice is like velvet, licking over my skin. “You’re so wet. I can smell how ready you are.” He nuzzles my hip, licking and tasting me. The only area he’s allowing us, this time. He’s in control of this ride, if it were up to me I’d be on his disgusting desk. I'll loathe myself for that later. But right now...

“Ryodan! Feck!” I pant. Damn leggings, I’d rip them off myself if I could reach the fecking things. I’m thrusting against his fingers as hard as I can, working my hips in a circle, and it begins. That pull in my belly and lower. The tingle starts and the convulsions take over. I stiffen; arch my back and grip him around the waist with all my strength. His fingers continue their dance along my sex, as my convulsions continue. My moan is deep, foreign to my ears, and my orgasm lasts forever or seems to.

When it’s over, we're quiet. His fingers still but he holds me, cupping his his hand against me, while I twitch though the last of my orgasm. I’ve never come so hard. The aftermath is a surprise. I’ve still got my arms around him; face snuggled against his bare back, his shirt still bunched up under my chin. My embarrassment kicks in again but I’m not going to regret what we shared. It was amazing. 

Ryodan removes his hand and hugs both of my legs to him for a minute. He pulls my leggings back into place but not before kissing my hip again. He strokes me hip to knee. I didn’t expect tenderness. I hug him, turning my face so that my cheek rests again his skin. I suppose I should right his clothing as well but I’m not ready yet. I kiss his spine, rub my nose on his warm skin and suffer a small sigh. I pull his shirt down then. I hug him to me. I’m not ready to let go. 

My heartbeat slows, becoming regular again, and my breathing returns to normal. When I lift my head Ryodan bends to help put me on my feet and slides my body against his. I can feel all of him on the way down; his hard chest, his harder erection. ‘He’s never going to fit,’ I think absently. 

He's a tower of muscle and strength, both physical and mental. I look up at him. His arms are still around me, and I’m glad because I’m a bit light headed. I’m sure my face is flushed. I meet his eyes and gaze at him. I feel wonder at how he made me feel, and concern for the future, but I also feel closer to him than I did before, and I don’t think it was just his fingers that helped ease my discomfort with my new and growing feelings. 

He brushes my hair from my face, caressing my cheek. I love the tenderness from him; it's so unexpected. I’m not sure how to read his expression but it’s gentled. He doesn’t look angry anymore. I run my hands from his neck, over the scar received in a long past battle, and down his massive shoulders. I rest my hands on his biceps. I think "What if I press myself closer and kiss him?" I grip his arms tighter for a moment. I want to kiss him but I’m not ready for sex and I certainly don’t want to have it here. The way I feel, one kiss won’t do. 

I need to talk to him about what just happened, and I need him to listen. He’s not making any move to draw me closer or deepen our contact. He seems to be waiting for me to do something, so I do and since I want to be in the circle of his arms, I stay where I am. 

“I’m mine,” I inform him, plainly. He continues to gaze at me, quiet, listening. Like what I have to say is important to him, and I’m important to him, and he's willing to listen. My heart beats faster. It’s thrilling, to have his undivided attention. I grip his arms tighter as I begin to feel dizzy. If this is how it feels to be important to this man, I might not live through it. I feel his arms around me, hands at my back, and he presses me closer, sensing I need the support. We’re pressed together from waist to thigh and I reconsider that kiss.

I continue before I lose my focus. I’m a brave super hero true, but talking about my feelings isn't my strong suit. “I did sign a contract to work for you, and although I was coerced at the time, I honour that contract without complaint." I grip him harder and stand up on my tip toes. "Loyal, not disappointed. Never. Disappointed. Not then, not now." I pause, my throat has tightened, and tears are threatening to choke me. I look away, down, fighting the urge to cry. I don’t cry. I hold my breath til the urge passes, but before I’ve gotten complete control, Ryodan tilts my face up. Bastard. I try to pull away, but he’s not having it. He holds my chin. I feel a tear slip from my eye, and roll down my cheek at its leisure; traitorous eyeballs. Before the tear falls away, Ryodan bends, and licks it from my cheek, lingering over me, his face so close I can feel his breath on my ear. I need to get hold of myself. We’re going to end up making love on his germ-ridden desk if I don’t hurry up!

"However,” I start, pulling away slightly, “that doesn’t give you unlimited rights to my body. If I want you to… do things to me, with me,” I correct quickly, “then you’ll be the first to know. You can’t just noodle me over your shoulder whenever you feel like it." Yeah, how about telling the tide to stop moving? I pull out of his embrace; though I don’t really want to. I turn away, and walk a few steps, only to turn back and say "Oh, and so we're clear, I'm very fond of Lor. He's one of my best friends, and you're gonna have to get used to me hanging with him. He's like my big bro for feck sake! And if I was putting out some pheromone-al stink then you and I can work on training me not to emit it. ‘Cause just thinking of doing with him, what you and I just did? GAH! Uber gross!” He smiles at this. His eyes crinkle, and I can see his fangs. They kinda turn me on. It’s not lost on me that I’m spending my time being grossed out by Lor but spreading my legs for Ryodan. I’ll think about that later, too, when I get back to my room. I need to be on my own for a while. I need sleep. I need a bath. I need a candy bar. I need to run my tongue down the length of his erection. Gah! I step quicker, tempted to fast-mo it to my room.

Ryodan's wearing a slight smile, when he moves to the chair by his desk; the one I‘m always in. He sits. He's sex on toast, that man, even with his shirt all half tucked in. He watches me, his gaze intense, not wavering from my face. I continue to slowly back away from him; like I’m worried about startling the lion or something. I’m leaving by the back door. No fecking way I’m walking out into the club hub after what just happened. I turn to exit and Ryodan says, “See you at 8.” 

I turn back to him. "That's it? That's your only comment after all that’s happened between us tonight?" I stifle a smile. I’m glowing, I just know it. Even Ryo’s smile won’t die. 

"Don't be late." He smile widens, big and true. His smiles are rare. I think I might just treasure this night forever, until he adds, "Kid.”

I stare at him for a second. “Kid?” I frown. “After what we just did, you still think of me as a kid?” I try to sound aggravated but I’m amused. Not completely sure why. Maybe because he made the word “kid” sound like “sweetheart”. 

“That was nothing. Just wait until my fingers are inside you and my tongue is running up your thigh before you start bragging.” His smile turns predatory. I turn in haste and fast-mo it, slamming into the wall. I fumble for the handle and swing the door open. The blood is rushing in my ears from my racing heart, but I manage to hear Ryodan say something. 

I look back into the room. “Boss?”

“Sleep well, Dani.” He’s so beautiful; I stare at him for a beat before it occurs to me to answer. 

I shoot him a grin. “Will do, Ryodan. You, too.”


End file.
